Naruto: The Storm Shinigami
by Black Sheep 123
Summary: What if Sasuke and Naruto had died at the Vally of the End. After being taking the the Soul Society. the two most powerful Shinobi of their generation become the two most powerful Shinigami. How will it all turn out? Rated M for language and feuture lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or Bleach**

Prologe

CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

The two jutsus clashed and exploded sending the two boys hurling to the waiting ground.

"Looks like this is the end Sasuke." Naruto said.

"N-no I w-won't die here" Sasuke said.

"Sorry kids," a voice said making the two ninja turn to see a man and woman wearing black robes with white sleevEless coats, one had pale blonde hair that covered his face with the kAnji for twelve on his back while his companion wore the kAnji for two on her sleevEless white coat and sleevEless black robes, "But you have no say in this matter."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Names Captain Yoruichi Shihōin captain of squad two," Yoruichi said, "And this guy here is Captain Kisuke Urahara captain of squad twelve."

"We are Shinigami, "Kisuke said drawing his cane sword and jabbing the hilt against Sasuke's head, "we escort soUls to the other side to what we call The Soul Society."

"And from the power you two were giving off from when you were trying to kill each other," Yoruichi added jabbing her own sword onto Naruto's head, "the head captain said that you were too good for his acadEmy so he orderEd us to take you on as our students."

Both boys exited their bodies and were now dressed in matching black robes. Naruto had the kanji sign for two on his right sleeve and Sasuke had thirteen on his own sleeve.

"Now then," Yoruichi said drawing her sword once more and openING the gate to the soUl society, "shall we be off?"

Before anyone could do anything Kakashi arrived to find his two students dead.

"Failed again," the silver-haired jonin muttered kneeling down next to Naruto, "Im's sorry I wasn't there for you, but I'm sure your father would have been proud of the ninja you haVE become in your short life," he paused before looking at Sasuke, "all the things I taught you, I never managed to teach you that one thing I said on day one 'those who break the rules are trash, But those who abandon their friends are lower than trash', your cousin taught it to me and it cost him his life, I just wished it didn't cost you yours."

"Can we say good-bye to him?" Naruto asked.

"I can give you a few minutes," Yoruichi said, "but only that."

"Naruto nodded as he heard his sensei gasp as he saw his two students in front of him.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei," Naruto laughed, "Why the long face?"

"Y-your dead." Kakashi said.

"Maybe," Sasuke said, "but we heard everything you said, I'm sorry sensei for betraying your trust and my comrades."

"Yeah," Naruto said smirking, "and now that the damn fur ball is dead maybe in this Soul Society place, I'll find the acceptance I never found here."

"I was right," Kakashi said, "Your father would have been proud of the man you HAVE become Naruto Namikaze."

"Huh?" Both boys asked.

"Since Naruto's dead I can tell him," Kakashi said, "and I sense the Shinigami didn't give you a lot of time so I'll just skip the story and tell you, the fourth Hokage was your father and sealed Kyuubi in you so you would be hailed as a hero and Naruto knows how that worked out."

"Hey Yoruichi ," Naruto said the Shinigami next to him making Kakashi sweat drop at how the ghost of his pupIl addressed the death god, "Will we see my old man in this SoUl Society place?"

"Sorry kiddo," Yoruichi, "but Minato Nimakaze used the Shinigami summoning scroll, his soUl simply dissolved into nothingness."

"Cool," Naruto said, "if I'd seen him I'd HAVE punched him in the gut."

"Wait,"Sasuke said, "You mean to tell me the dobe was actually the son of a Kage this whole time?"

"Yep."Kisuke said placing a hand on the raven haired boy's shoulder.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, "I'm sorry."

"Sasuke." Naruto said shocked at his friends words.

"Now don't get mushy on me dobe,"Sasuke said, "Anything else you need to tell us Sensei?"

"Just something to give you." Kakashi said reaching into his weapons pouch and handing both of them each a copy of Make Out Paradise.

"And we want these because?" Naruto asked flipping through the book.

"Just something to help you pass the time," Kakashi said pulling out his own copy of the book, "I'll get you guys the rest of the collection later and set it on your graves."

"That should get this excellent literature to them." Yoruichi said reading some of the book over Naruto's shoulder.

"Why do all my teachers have to be perverts?" Naruto asked himself, "Oh sensei can you say good-bye to everyone for us, and tell Sakura sorry for not keeping my promise."  
"Will do," Kakashi said turning a page in his book, "I'd say later but I won't be seeing you for a few years I feel so farewell Naruto and Sasuke."

"Sayonara Sensei," Both boys said bowing to their teacher and walking through the portAl

**So whatta think R&R Please no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

After entering the Soul Society with Yoruichi and Kisuke they saw a slim Chinese women.

"Hello Bee-Chan," Yoruichi said cheerfuly, "Were back."

"Stop calling me that Captain," Sui-Feng said looking at the two boys ,"These are to be the next greatest Shinigami duo after you and Captain Urahara?"

"Whoa hang on a second," Naruto said crossing his arms in front of him in an 'x', "whose this stuck up lady anyways?"

"What my friend means ms," Sasuke said, "is might we have your name?'

"My name is Sui-Feng," Sui-Feng said glaring at the boys, "Luitenint of squad two."

"Bee-chan is very good at her work." Yoruichi said cheerfuly."

"How'd you die anyways?" Sui-Feng asked the two boys.

"Me and teme here killed each other when two 'A' classed jutsus clashed and blew up," Naruto said, "You know I always wondered what would happen if my Rasengan met your Chidori Sasuke."

"Now we know it makes a big boom." Sasuke said jamming his hands into the pockets of his robes and closing his sharingan eyes.

"I wonder," Naruto said holding his hand out and concentrating and forming a sphere in his hand, "you might wanna take a few steps back." he warned every one.

Sasuke stepped back while Yoruichi, Kisuke and Sui-Feng remained where they were.

**"RASENGAN!" **Naruto shouted slamming the sphere into the wall and making the entire wall crumble into pieces.

"Whoa." Sui-Feng said quickly writing down the attack.

"Kids got potential." Yoruichi said pushing her long purple hair out of her face.

"What raw power."Kisuke said picking himself up.

"May I?" Sasuke asked jumping down next to Naruto.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." Naruto said stepping back a few feet and letting Sasuke go through hand signs faster than anyone could follow and charge his hand with pure lightning instead of lightning chakra.

**"CHIDORI!" **The raven haired boy roared ramming his fist through a tree with ease.

"incredible." Sui-Feng muttered writing on another sheet of paper and folding the two up and placing them in her uniforms packet.

"Looks like we got us some prodigies Kisuke." Yoruichi said.

"In deed we do Yoruichi-san." Kisuke said.

"I will report these to the Kidō Corps and have them classified," Sui-Feng said, "Until then please reframe from using them."

"Fine." Naruto said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

"Speaking of which," Yoruichi said, "Bee-chan would be kind enough to make two copies of both Bakudo and Hado spells for Naruto and Sasuke."

"Yes Captain," Sui-Feng said, "Now go and see Head-Captain Yammamoto."

"Sure thing my Little Bee." Yoruichi said.

Sui-Feng left muttering not to call her that.

"Yoruichi ," Naruto said, "whats Kido, Hado and Bakudo?"

"Well Kido are spells Shinigami use to attack or defend in battle against rough shouls called Hollows," Yoruichi said. "Hado are offensive spells and Bakudo are shields and barriers."

"So our justsus would probably be classified as these hado spells?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe," Kisuke said knocking on the large door.

"Enter." a loud voice said.

the four entered to see an old man behind a desk with a large staff next to him.

"Naruto Namakaze and Sasuke Uchiha," the old man said, "or to the few enemies you made in the world of the living, The Duo of the Leaf."

"Duo of the Leaf?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Man they couldn't think of anything cooler to call us?" Naruto complained.

"From the richuaru you have giving off when you two killed each other," the old man continued, "I find that enrolling you through my academy would be too much trouble for your teachers."

"Am I the only one insulted here?" Naruto asked. Sasuke raised his hand to show he to was insulted.

"So I decided to have my two most powerful students teach you to become Shinigami of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." The Old Man continued.

"Cool." Naruto said.

"Fine." Sasuke said smiling none the less.

"Sasuke will train with Kisuke in squad thirteen barracks and Naruto will train with Yoruichi in squad twos barracks," Yamamoto said, "In three hundred years I will test your skills and decide where you will be placed in our ranks."

After being dismissed Naruto and Yoruichi went to squad two's training ground behind the barracks and started.

"First things first kid," Yoruichi said, "We're going to unlock your Zampakto."

"My what?" the blonde asked confused

"Zampakto" Yoruichi repeated, "it is a Shinigami's best friend, without it we can't release souls or defeat Hollows."

"Where do we start?" Naruto asked.

"First look within your self and search for another being." Yoruichi said.

Naruto sat down in lotus position and started to meditate. inside himself Naruto found himself in his mind scape only to see Kyuubi out of the seal.

"Hey how'd you get out?!" Naruto yelled.

**"When we died the seal broke and I thought I'd die peacefully but instead I guess we were destined to be partners until the end of time." **Kyuubi said using one of his tales to hand Naruto a katana.

"So this is you know huh?" Naruto asked in awe.

**"I will be with you in your Zampakto and in you as well," **Kyuubi explained, **"my powers are pure chaos and your nature chakra was wind so together we make storms that could crumble entire cities."**

"Cool." Naruto said as Kyuubi launched him out of his mind scape.

"Oh that was fast," Yoruichi said as Naruto flew upright, "you were out for a good hour so how'd it go?"

"Just when I think I'm free of that damn fur ball I end up with her as my Zampakto, " Naruto said holding out the sword, "This is Kyūbiko-oni: Nine Tailed Demon Fox." Naruto then retold Yoruichi everything Kyūbiko-oni told him.

"Fancy name it choose for itself," Yoruichi comment, "So you control storms huh?"

"Yes Kitty sensei." Naruto said.

"Your gonna call me that from now on aren't you?"

"At least until you stop calling lutinent Sui-Feng 'Bee-chan'" the blonde said.

"You know I kinda like it," Yoruichi said closing his eyes and stroking her chin, "Yoruichi Shihōin, the Kitty Sensei-Captain of squad two, has a nice ring to it."

"I tried Lutinent Sui-Feng." Naruto said as said woman came in.

Sui-Feng just patted the blonde on the head in a there there type matter.

"At least you tried," Sui-Feng said, "Heres those Kido spells you wanted Captain." Sui-Feng said.

"Thank You my Little Bee," Yoruichi said taking a copy of each and handing the rest back to her, "Please take these to Kisuke and Sasuke at squad thirteen's barracks for me."

"Right away Captain." Sui-Feng said.

"Now lets see if you can use that over grown letter opener," Yoruichi said taking a Hakuda stance.

"Alright," Naruto said drawing Kyūbiko-oni from its hidden scabbard by pulling the grip of the katana away from the base and revealing a well forged blade and taking a stance as well.

The two clashed and began to slice and punch at each other.

"Don't just try to cut me kid," Yoruichi said after a few minutes, "Use some flare in your movements."

Naruto clenched his teeth and began his barage of attacks again.

"Lets take it up a notch," Naruto said sheathing his sword back into its sheath and holding it in front of him and began to chant, "**Howl and Rage the Four Cold Chaotic Winds: Ky****ūbiko-oni****!**" he shouted and his cane melted into a crimson red wakizashi with nine red ribbons attached to the hilt.

"Not bad kid," Yoruichi said, "Might as well even the field for ya i guess." she said unleashing all of her spiritual energy

**"Kita no arashi: Kaosu ma buresu!"**(North Storm: Chaotic Demon Breath) Naruto said swinging his wakizashi sending a burst of wind knocking Yoruichi off his feet.

"Whoa," Yoruichi said flipping up right and landing on her feet, "pretty impressive attack what else you got I wonder.

"How 'bout this one," Naruto said, **"Minami sutōmu: Fokkusu Akuma saikuron!" **(South Storm: Fox Demon Cyclone). The large swirl of wind came from the former ninja's sword tip as he spun it loosely in his hands and sent Yoruichi flying backward int the wall if the wall and slamming into it before landing on the ground head first.

"Very impressive Foxy-Kun," the dark-skinned woman said making Naruto glare at being called 'Foxy-kun', "Lets call it a day with the swords, for the rest of the day read through the Kido spells Bee-chan copied for you to learn and then grab dinner."

"Gotcha sensei." Naruto said resealing Kyūbiko-oni into its scabbard form saluting Yoruichi and heading in side and unrolling one of the scrolls Sui-Feng gave him.

Hours later Sui-Feng brought Naruto some food seeing how the boy had missed dinner to see the blonde shinigami in training fast asleep with the Hado scroll unrolled on his chest. Sui-Feng smiled to her self before shaking the boy awake

"Huh?" Naruto muttered before yawning and sitting up and looking at Sui-Feng, "Oh Kon'nichiwa Lutinent-san." Naruto said respectfully.

"You can just call me Sui-Feng Naruto," Sui-Feng said handing him the food, "you missed dinner so I thought you'd be hungry."

"Thanks," Naruto said smirking like a fox, "Watashi wa ukeirete o tanoshimi." (I accept and Enjoy I think don't quote me.)

"What were you doing?" Sui-Feng asked.

"memorizing the chants for Hodos one through thirty-three." Naruto said.

"Is that even possible?"

"For normal people, no," Naruto said finishing his food and resuming his work, "But I make it a habit to surprise people by getting more powerful in grand leaps, its one of the reasons Sasuke and I are rivals."

"Can you tell me about your life?" Sui-Feng asked.

"It's not a happy one Lutinent," Naruto said, "Sasuke was the golden boy who got everything in the ninja academy right the first time while I was the dead last who the teachers ignored and had to learn every thing by my self until my last year when Iruka sensei tried to help me catch up with everyone, later I found out why I was always hated and left alone by my teachers. It was because of this." Naruto said handing her Kyūbiko-oni.

"Your Zampakto?" Sui-Feng questioned.

"When I was alive she and I were to separate beings," Naruto said, "She was a demon my father Minato Namakaze sealed in me to save our village when she had a bit of a hissy fit as it were. so every one but my eleven friends and their sensei looked at me as if I were Kyūbiko-oni or Kyuubi as she was known when we were alive, I was told the if I died the she did too but I guess if I'm becoming a Shinigami then she would end up as my Zampakto."

"So everyone hated you because you had a demon sealed inside of you?" Sui-Feng asked pinching the bridge of her nose to comprehend what the boy had said.

"Pretty much." Naruto said.

"I hope that when their time comes they end up being sent to the worse part of the Soul Society." Sui-Feng said.

"Its okay Lutinent," Naruto said, "I forgave them long ago."

"How?"

"I had a dream to be the leader of my village, the Hokage," He said, "The Hokage was always someone I looked to and saw someone the people respected and acknowledged and I wanted that until I learned what being Hokage really means, it ment protecting those who couldn't protect themselves, so I vowed I'd become Hokage and protect those who for so long ignored and tortured me, because they were part of those who I held close to me."

"I see," Sui-Feng said standing up, "Thank you for sharing Naruto good night.

"Night Lutinent Sui-Feng." Naruto said returning to his scroll and muttering incantations under his breath.

**And theres Ch. 2 R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Three Hundred Years later.

315 year old Naruto Namakaze and 316 year old Sasuke Uchiha stood before the door of Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto with their senseis Yoruichi Shihōin , the Captain of squad two and his companion Kisuke Urahara andYoruichi's luteninte Sui-Feng.

"Now remember Naruto-kun," Sui-Fengsaid trying to neating the blondes wild spicked hair, over the years the lutenint of squad two had come to develop feelings for him, "just do what the Head Captain says, be polite and above all else don't call him Yama Ojīchan."

"You got it Sui-chan," Naruto said returning the affection to the luitenent.

"Enter." Yamamoto called after the exchange was over.

As the two boys entered the head captains offfice they bowed to theold man.

"Kon'nichiwa Head Captain-san." Sasuke said.

"Yo Yama Ojīchan." Naruto said cheerfully raising his hand.

Everyone practicly heard Sui-Fengface fault at her 'crush' doing the opposite of wht she said. the head captain however smiled.

"Naruto-Mago Sasuke-Mago." he said calling the two boys his grandesons.

"First please cast one highlevel Had and Bakudo."

Both boys nodded.

"**Hado No. 31: Shakkaho!**" Naruto said sending a ball of red energy out the window so it wouldn't dystroy anything.

"**Hado No. 58: Tenran!**" Sasuke said sending a tornado-like blast out the window after Naruto's Shakkaho.

"**Bakudo No. 39** **Enkosen!**" Naruto said.

"Now I will test your shield," Yamamoto said raising one hand, "**Hado No. 96: Itto Kaso!**" Causing a huge pillar of fire in the shape of a katana's tip come out of the ground at fly at Naruto.

As the smoke cleared Naruto smirked at the old man from behind his shield.

"My turn," Sasuke said, "**Bakudo No. 73: Tozanso!**" Creating an inverted pyramid-shaped barrier around him and waited for Yammamoto launched the same spell at the raven haired boy as he did Naruto.

"Very good," Yamamoto said, "now for your Zampacto's abilities."

"My Zampakto's name is Kyūbiko-oni: Nine Tailed Demon Fox," Naruto said, "it controles storm based attacks and its released state is a crimson katana with nine ribbons hanging from the hilt." Yammamoto nodded and looked at Sasuke.

"My Zampakto's name is Doragonfaiyā: Dragons Fire," Sasuke said, "My release state is a simple Katana without a cross guard and blue hilt with a black stripe going down the middle and like your own Zampakto its a fire Zampakto and a lightning Zampakto."

"I see have either of you reached Banki yet?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes." both boys said.

"My Banki is Sutōmu Kyūbiko-oni," Naruto said," in Banki it takes the shape of a battle fan and increases my five storm attacks tenfold."

"And My Banki is Amaterasu Doragonfaiyā," Sasuke said, "unlike my Shiki state Amaterasu Doragonfaiyā shoots black flames that cannot be extinguished unless I will them to and takes the form of a black exicutioners sword."

"I see," Yamamoto said, "we have two positions in squad two, naruto has worked with captain Yoruichi for centries now so I'm sure he can show you the ropes Sasuke."

"I'll do it," Naruto said, "Until i'm dead or you find someone else to do it."

"I'll go to head captain sir." Sasuke said.

"Very well report to squad two berricks tommarow by ten o'clock in the morning te recive your lutenents badges." the head captain said using his richuaru to give the two boys Shinigami uniforms

"Yes Sir." Sasuke said.

"You got it Yama Ojīchan." Naruto said lifting his hand lazily.

"Dismissed." Yamamoto said both boys bowed as left the room throught the door.

Outside Sui-Feng instently slammed her fist onto Naruto's head.

"What did I say about calling the head captain that?!" She yelled.

"I didn't hear him complaining about me calling him that." Naruto said rubbing the top of his head.

"Pretty impresive feat kid," Yoruichi said lowering his hat back down, "making my squad without even going to the acadamy."  
"I feel that Toshiro Hitsugaya has them beat," Kisuke said, "he just made captian of squad ten yesturday."

"Oh yeah," Yoruichi said, "seemed kinda young but from the amount of richuaru he gave off though seems like he earned it."

"True." Kisuke added.

As the three lutenents and two captains made their way to a resturant to eat before returning to thier barricks. Naruto packed all he owned from the house Yuroichi bought him his second centrey here. all he had was just the two scrolls Sui-Feng made him three years ago of Kido spells and started towards second squads barricks only to Sasuke heading there as well.

"Great minds think alike huh Teme?" Naruto asked falling into step beside the raven haired boy.

"So it would seem Dobe." Sasuke said smirking.

At the barricks they presented their papers to the guards and went to Yoruichi's office and knocked.

"WHAT!" a female voice shouted back.

"I thought we were done with loud women when we died and left bāchan back in Konaha." Naruto muttered as they entered.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Namakaze presenting for duty." Sasuke said in a monotone voive with his hands in his pockets and eyes closed.

"Yo Captain-chan." Naruto said from behind his issue of Make-Out Violence Kakashi put on his grave last year.

"Ahh I wasn't expecting you until tommarow," Yoruichi said, "heres your badges and Welcome home Namakaze."

"Righto Captain-chan." Naruto said making both Sasuke and Sui-Feng sweat drop.

"Your gonna call her that all the time now arn't you?" She asked.

"Its my way of showing respect really," Naruto said, "I call the head captain Yama Ojīchan and Captain Shunsui Ero-Captain."

that last one made Sui-Feng giggle (I know how OCC can I get ':)

"That one I'll let slide," She said knowing how that certain captain was when it came to women, "Now go settle into yoour rooms and report to the training ground to introduce yourselves to the rest of the squad."

"Yes Sui-Feng Sama." Sasuke said.

"Can do Sui-Chan." Naruto said saluting Sui-Feng and following Sasuke out of the office.

After they put their things away the went to the training ground as stood on either side of thier new captain.

"Men," Yoruichi's said her voice growing cold and fuiling their fear of her, "these are your new comanding officers hand picked by our head captain."

"I am Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said smirking quickly at Naruto, "My hobbies are none of your buissnes, I hate every thing and my dream is to become captain."

"To the East I'm known as the Blonde Cyclone," Naruto said copying the dance Jeriya did when they first met as Sasuke threw flower petels over him in handfuls making them rain around the blonde, "To the West I am the Demon Fox Hurricane, to the North I am the Wind of Death and the South knows me as the Golden Storm, I am the man who make women swoon," the women except Sui-Feng giggled as he winked at them, "and men envy my skills," the men scoffed, "I am one half of the famed Duo of Konaha, Lutenent Naruto Namakaze! Thats Me!" Naruto Shouted finishing his introduction by poising on one foot and pointing Kyūbiko-oni at them.

At first nothing happened before all the women cheered and tried to rush at the blonde Lutenent.

"Perhaps I wen't a little overboard." Naruto said smirking as the women tried to get to him.

"Was the dance really nessasary?" Sui-Feng asked.

"Nessecary no," Sasuke said, "entertaining as hell you bet your ass it was." he smirked holding up poloroids of the entire thing.

"Oh the black mail you could get with those." Sui-feng said.

"Or the money I'll make for selling them to the women in the entire thirteen court guards." he said smiling as he tuched the photos into and pulling out his own copy of Make-Out Violence giggling as he walked away from his captain.

"Is there somthing funny in those books?" she asked herself as she returned to her paper work.


	4. Chapter 4

**As usual i do not own Naruto or bleach.**

Ch.4

Ten years later Naruto stood across from Sasuke on the training field. They had been doing this ever since thier former captain Yoruichi Shihoin had 'abandoned her rank and ran off with her lover Kisuke Urahara.

"Lets not use Banki here," Naruto said looking around, "mine would couse too much damage and yours just creeps me out." he shuttered.

"So just Shiki?" Sasuke asked.

"Just Shiki, "Naruto said, "**Howl and Rage the Four Cold Chaotic Winds: Kyubiko-oni!**" he shouted and his cane turned into a crimson red katana with nine thine ribbons comming off the hilt.

"**Burn the Injustice away: ****Dragonfaiya!" **Sasuke shouted as his Katana turned into a Katana without a cross guard and blue hilt with a black stripe going down the middle.

Both blades clashed as the two Lutenests started to cross blades for the first time in three months. They shunpoed and clashed once more in the air. they kept at this for hours until Naruto brought his sword close to his face and pointed it at his best friend.

"**Minamikaze: Fokkusu Akuma saikuron!" **Naruto bellowed and a cylone erupted out of the tip of his sword.

"Hinotama surasshu!"(Fireball Slash)Sasuke shouted Slashing at Naruto and sending a fireball out the his own sword tip of his sword.

"**Azuma sutōmu: Harikēn'u~ōru!**" (East Storm: Hurricane Wall.) Naruto said swinging his sword and sinding a twister at the on comming attack and blocking it.

The two lutinents clashed once more with their Zampaktos before the pushed the other away and stood across from eachother panting.

"This will end it," Naruto said "**Yottsu arashi: 9-Bi kitsune oni kaosu!**" (Four Storms: Nine Tailed Demon Fox Chaos.) Naruto jammed the blade of Kyubiko-oni into the ground and a dome of wind surounded Sasuke.

"**Doragonsutāasaruto!**" (Dragon Star Assault) Sasuke shouted from within the dome and a burst of fire erupted from within it.

"Not bad Teme," Naruto said resealing his sword and sheathing it, "Not bad at all."

"It helps when I know your attacks and how they work." Sasuke said also sealing his sword and sheathing it and both boys collasped onto the ground.

They smiled until they heard someone clappping.

"Captain Sui-Feng?" Sasuke asked.

Said Captain was sitting on the pourch of one of the barricks.

"Stupenduse desplay there boys,"She said, "Namakaze's storm attacks were hard to not get cought up in and Uchiha just kept using them to fuil his fire attacks."

"Truly they are powerful captain," a large man named Marechiyo Omaeda who was also The Third seat of Squad two, "They might be too powerful."

"Shut up Marechiyo!" Naruto shouted. slamming his fist into the face of the large man, "Stop being a wussie and be a man damn it!" the blonde added crossing his arms and scowling.

"Lutenint!" Marechiyo whinned "Why are you being mean?!"

"I said stop being a wuss!" Naruto said slamming his knee into Marechiyo's stomach sending the larger man on his back, "Damn how do you put up with this guy Captain-Chan?" Naruto asked Sui-Feng.

"If I knew how to put up with him I wouldn't hide in my office," the captain replied, "And don't call me Captain-Chan."

Naruto smirked before walking off.

"Lets get this paper work over with Teme." Naruto said

"Oh yeah,"Sasuke groaned, "the worst part of this job."

"I just thought of somthing," Naruto smirked "Marechiyo!" Naruto said slamming his foot onto the large mans chest.

"Ahhhhhh!" said man shouted.

"Good your still alive," Naruto said, "As your lutenent I order you to go do Lutenent Sasuke's and my papaer work."

"But Lutenent!" Marechiyo whinned.

"Do it!" Naruto bellowed slamming his foot into Marechiyo's face sending him to his and Sasuke's office.

"I should of thought of that centries ago." Sui-Feng said looking at the distence Naruto kick the large man.

"Why didn't you?" Naruto asked leaning against the wall and crossing his hands behind his head.

Just as she was about to answer one of the members of squad one shunpo in front of them

"Head captain Yamamoto has called a meeting for all captains and lutenints." he said and shunpoed away.

"Hmm, wonder what 'Yama Ojichan could want?" Naruto wondered out loud making Sui-Feng kick him in the face.

"SO SOME RESPECT FOR OUR HEAD CAPTAIN!" the chinese women shouted at her blonde lutenint.

"I do," Naruto muttered, " Thats why I call him 'Yama Ojichan'."

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Sui-Feng shouted kicking at him again but this time Naruto caught her foot.

"Sorry Captain-Chan," Naruto grinned like a fox, "but I think Yama Ojiichan would be worried if one of his Magos showed up with bruises on his face." he flashed her one more of his signiture fox like grins and shunpoed to squad ones barricks.

"He's right there Captain," Sasuke said, "Ever since we got here he's called Head Captain 'Yama Objiichan' and he refers to us as his Mogos since we're orphans really, so Yama Ojiichan's like the grandfather we never had," the raven haired lutenint smiled one of his rare true smiles, "of course I know enough to only call him grandpa when I'm off duity." and he too shunpoed after his best friend.

"Idiots." Sui-Feng muttered _But their my idiots_ she added in an after thought as she followed her subordnents.

At the meeting

Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Spoke from the head of the room

"Captains," the old man shouted, "Sound off, Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto of Squad One."

"Sui-Feng Captain of Squad Two." Sui-Feng said ignoring the fact that Naruto and Sasuke pulled some streamers out and through them in the air and pulled out a banner that said 'The Sexy and Single Captain Sui-Feng' on it.

"Gin Ichimaru Captain of Squad Three." an early to mid twenty-year-old man with slitted eyes said. Naruto and Sasuke didn't trust Gin. he reminded them too much of Orochimaru.

"Retsu Unohana, Captain of Squan Four." a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair said in a gentle voice.

"Sōsuke Aizen, Captain of Squad Five." a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad Six." A slate gray eyed man with long black hair pulled back with kenseikan said.

"Sajin Komamura, Captain of Squad Seven." A large man wearing gloves with bracers and a helmet that concealed his entire body.

"Shunsui Kyoraku The Ero Captain of Squad Eight." Shunsui said lazily from beneath his hat but a kind smile was seen by Naruto and he slightly spiked his richuaru like he mormily did when he greeted the Ero Captain and lutinent of Squad Eight.

"Kaname Tosen, Captain of Squad Nine." A dark skined man with dark brown braids, an orange scarf around his neck, white boots, black fingerless gloves and clear goggles said.

"Tōshirō Hitsugaya Captain of Squad Ten." A short white haired boy the same age as Naruto and Sasuke said while sending a look to the lutinents of the second squad.

"Kenpachi Zaraki Captain of Squad Eleven" a tall, muscular man with a wild and aggressive appearance and long black hair spicked up with bells at the tips of them said with a evil looking smile. "Mayuri Kurotsuchi Captain of Squad Twelve." A man with his face painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black with the exception of his nose said.

"Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of Squad Thirteen." Jushiro said sending a kind smile to everyone.

"I have called this meeting to ask for a squad to volenteer a member to go to Karakura Town and eliminate the hallows that have resently seem to be drawn to the area," Yamamoto, "Jushiro has already offered Rukia Kuchiki are there any that the captains wish to nominate to go in her stead."

"Captain Yamamoto," Naruto said shocking everyone but Shunsui and Sasuke at how he didn't call Yamamoto 'Yama Objichan' but the two who knew him knew that he was in what they called his 'buisness mode' a mood he used when he talked about assignments or situations of a serious nature, "I'd like to offer that Rukia Kuchiki go to Karakura Town but I wish to acompany her there to offer support if needed."

"Why do you wish for this Lutenint Namakaze?" Yamamoto asked.

"Rukia is a rookie fresh from the acadamy and needs the experience," Naruto said, "however from what I remember from my life is that the ninja of Konaha were only succesful in our missions becouse we utilised teamwork to where it was a second nature to our shinobi forces, so I wish to vonenteer to act as back up for Rukia."

"Very well we shall put it to a vote," Yamamoto said, "All against."

Aizen, Gin, Mayuri and Tosen raised their hands.

"All for?" Yamamoto asked as he and the remanding captains raised their hands, "Very well, Lutenent Naruto Namakaze will act as reinforcement for Rukia Kuchiki in the Karakura Town Extermination."

"Thanks Yama Objichan" Naruto said returning to his care free mood and flashing the head captain a fox like grin.

"RESPECT YOUR ELDERS NAMAKAZE!" Sui-Feng said aiming one of her deadly kicks at the blond who avoided it by shunpoing behind her

"Almost had me Captain-chan." he whispered warmly in her ear making the Captain of the assasination squad blush before returning to his place next to Sasuke.

"Was that nessasary Dobe?" Sasuke asked his best friend.

"No, but it was fun." Naruto said sending his trade mark smile at his friend.

"Dismissed," Yamamoto said, "you might want to run Naruto-Mago."

"Later Toshiro, Ero Captain, Jushiro-sama, Yama Objichan, Sasuke Teme." Naruto said as he shunpoed away just as Sui-Feng recovered from his actions and aimed another kick at where the blonde had been.

"DAMN IT NAMAKAZE!" Sui-Feng shouted, "GET BACK HER AND LET ME KICK YOU!" she shunpoed after the blonde lutinent whose lsughter could be heard all aroung the Seireitei.

"Those two have a relationship that I just can't understand." Toshiro said as he, Sasuke and Squad Ten's lutinent Rangiku Matsumoto exited the meeting room to see a blonde boy and a petite black haired Chinese women racing around the Seireitei.

"Naruto and Captain Sui-Feng have the same relationship that the dobe had with someone back when we were alive," Sasuke said, "See in our ninja village our leader had the title current Hokage is Tsunade Shinju, Naruto always use to call her Obachan becouse she used a genjutsu to hide her real age, she'd chase that blonde idiot all over the village trying to hit him but he wasn't known as the No.1 most unpredictible ninja for nothing, he always surprised her by using speed and tricks to get away."

"No wonder he reminds me of a fox." Rangiku said out loud.

"Heh, I guess he is kinda fox like in many ways with the pranks he pulled," sasuke said, "I remember this one day back in the acadamy when he woke up at the crack of dawn and painted the cliff we had the heads of our past Hokages carved on it and painted grafiti on the faces, everyone thought it was hilarious espesually when a kid not even out of the acadamy and also the last in his class out smarted ANBU, Jounin and Chuunin ninja for five hours."

"I take those are high level people in your former village." Toshiro said.

"Well Chuunin are like lutinents, Jounins are Captains and ANBU are the eleit of the eleit," Sasuke said, "in the end it was a ramon chef who caught Naruto by setting a bowl of miso ramon on the third Hokage's desk and having a member of the Nara clan catch him with their shadow."

"No wonder he's a lutinint in the Onmitsukidō." Rangiku muttered.

"Indeed," Toshiro said "If he could out wit lutenints and captains for five hours he is indeed worthy of a captains position."

"He and I would be captains if there were any avalible when we compleated our training." Sasuke muttered.

"Damn straight we'd be captains." Naruo said shunpoing behind the trio making Rangiku jump while Toshiro and Sasuke smiled

"How'd you get away?" the busty lutinent asked.

"I shunpoed around a tree fifty times and she followed me and I snuck off while she was chasing her shadow." Naruto siled his fox smile and rubbed the side of his head.

"Won't she follow you here?" Toshiro asked.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said as if it just dawned on him just as his captain appeared anove them with a drop kick aimed at the blondes head.

"NAMAKAZE!" she said.

"Bye Captain-Chan." Naruto said shunpoing out of the way as Sui-Feng dystoyed the wall that was behind him.

"Hello again." he whispered in the Chinese womens ear making her blush once more.

"He's good." Rangiku comminted.

"He picked that up from our sensei's friend Anko Miterashi, the Snake Misstriss of Konaha." Sasuke said. _I'm just glad he dosn't cut the captain and lick her blood off her cheek._ he thought to him self remembering their first chuunin exam where Anko cut his cheek.

Just as the raven haired boy thought that Naruto knicked Sui-Feng's cheek with Kyubiko-oni and licked the blood that dripped from the cut on her cheek.

"Know I see why Anko-neechan was crazy about this stuff," Naruto said sheathing Kyubiko-oni and shunpoing away from his captain, "its even tastier then ramon, thank you for the sample Captain-chan see you in a month." and the blonde fox boy vanished.

"Did he just taste my blood?" Sui-Feng asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"And say he enjoyed it?"

"Yes." Toshiro said.

"I for one found that very hot," Rangiku comminted throwing and arm around the blushing Sui-Fing, "your a lucky girl Captain Sui-Feng."

"I'LL KILL THAT BLONDE IDIOT!" The Chinese girl bellowed.

_Naruto look what you've done to our captain,_ Sasuke thought, _You just turned her into another Sakura for you to dodge, even though you probably won't. _

"Uchiha, "Sui-Feng said drawing the raven haired boy from his thoughts, "we're heading back to our barricks now."

"Yes Captain." Sasuke said following his captain.

At the portol to the world of the living Naruto Namakaze met the person he'd be acting a back up for. Rukia Kuchiki.

"Good Day Lutinent Namakaze." the small woman said bowing formally to the blonde.

"Just Naruto," Naruto said, "I'm not really into that formality shit, one of the bad habits I picked up from Ero- Kitty Captain."

"Ero- kitty Captain Lutinent?" Rukia asked.

"Yuroichi sensei is a bit of a pervert in her own right so I call her Ero- Kitty Captain unfortinally he takes it as a copliment." Naruto said.

"Isn't it inappropriate to call a captain such a thing? Rukia asked.

"For most people yes," Naruto said opening the portol, "for me however it's how I show respect for my superiers."

The pitiqe raven haired girl raised and eyebrow at him as they entered the portol.

once they entered the world of the living Naruto looked around and took in how much the world had changed tn the 310 years he had been away from it.

"We'll meet up at the tallist building in the city tonight." Naruto said in the same tone he had used in the meeting earlier today.

"Where are yo going lutinent?" Rukia asked.

"To see some old friends." Naruto said and he shunpoed away.


	5. Chapter 5

**You know how this goes. i say I don't own naruto or Bleach and then you guys read this story so lest just skip the plesentries and get to it shall we?**

Ch.5

Naruto stood infront of the Hero's Monument. even in so many years it still shown in the sun as it did when he was alive. he looked at his friends names on it and sighed. all of them had came to the Soul Society and were either in the acadamy or in their own squads. Kakashi and all the other sensies were in the Royal Guards corps protecting the Soul King. and Shikamaru was the third seat to Yama Objichan so Naruto still saw his lazy friend. As he gazed at the two names he faled to see enter the Soul Society. Tsunade Shinji and Jeriya. he heard that Jeriya had died fighting his former student Narako Uzimaki and Tsunade died ten years after him leaving the title of Hokage to Danzo who lead the village to its distruction one month after he was sworn in.

"I wish I could see you two again," Naruto muttered tracing his fingers over the names of his father figure and saragent mother, "I just wish you could see what I've become."

"We do." a voice said and the boy turned to see a white haired man and a blonde haired woman.

"Ero-Senen...Obachan."

"All these years and you still call us that." Jeriya said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why didn't you ever come to the soul society?" Naruto asked.

"We wanted you to be the one to release us Gaki." Tsunade said embracing the blonde shinigami.

"Sorry I took so long." Naruto said returning the embrace.

"C'mon kid," Jeriya said, "I was thirteen years late in training you and Tsunade was fourteen years late coming home to see her grandchild."

"BAKA!" Tsunade shouted, "I WAS WORKING UP TO THAT!"

"Kakashi already told me my family history so I know I'm related to Obachan." Naruto said drawing Kyubiko-oni "see you guys in a month after I get done here." he said tapping the hilt of his sword onto their foreheads, "And Tell a Captain Sui-Feng I said 'hi Captain-chan'."

"Will do Gaki." Tsunade said as she and her companion vanished.

Naruto smiled until he sensed a great evil appear.

"Hallows." Naruto said shunpoing to the area to see a hallow attacking Rukia and a human with orange hair. however Rukia was sitting on the ground in the white suit unger her black bobes while the orange kid wore a shimigani uniform and weilded an oversized Zampakto.

"Damn it," Naruto said jumping inbetween the two and the Hallow, "I just can't win today."

"Lutinent Namakaze." Rukia said.

"What another goast?" the orange haired boy said.

"Sorry I'm late Rukia," Naruto said smirking his trade mark foxish smile at her, "I got lost on the road of life."

"Why do I not believe that crap?" the boy muttered.

"I'll get to you in a minute after I deal with this guy," Naruto pushing the hallow away and aiming his free left hand at the rough spirt,"**Hado No.101: Rasengan!" **a familure sphere formed in his palm but instead of him ramming it into the Hallow, Naruto fired the sphere of pure richuaru at the monster sending the Hallow flying into the wall across from them.

"What kind of Kido was that?" Rukia asked.

"My own personal Kido," Naruto said, "No one but me and Konohamaru Sarutobi from squad ten can do this Kido since I learned it when I was alive and taught it to him after I learned it."

As the Hallow got back up Naruto brought his Zampakto close to his face.

"I have no choice I guess," Naruto said, "**BANKI**!" A swirl of wind and a flash of lightning engulfed Naruto. when the smoke cleared he was standing with a golden arm guard on his right arm and a giant battle fan the same hight as him. Running across the folds of the fan was a fox with nine tails, "**Sutomu Kyubiko-oni!**" (Storm Nine Tailed Demon Fox).

"This is Lutenint Namakaze's Banki," Rukia said, "What raw power."

"What the hells whats going on?" The orange hired teen shouted.

"This is Banki," Naruto said, "A level a shinigami reach where their power increasees tremindusly," Naruto raised the battle fan and unfolded it, "You might want to get down kid," he added and Rukia pulled the teen to the ground, "**Kyūkyoku no minami sutōmu: Fokkusu Akuma saikuron!**" (Ultimate South Storm: Fox Demon Cyclone) and the blonde swung the fan and a crimson cyclone burst from the fan and shreded the Hallow apart.

Naruto sighed and cancaled his banki and sheathed Kyubiko-oni into its crimson scabbard and turning to Rukia.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I felt a great power from this area," Rukia said, "and then the hallow attacked and grabbed Ichigo's sister, after I tried to rescue her I was injured and choose to transfer half my Soul Reaper powers to him however he ended up absurbing all of them."

"No not all of them," Naruto said, "I can still feel some spiritual essince within you your powers should return in three to five weeks maybe a month and a half."

"I see." Rukia said.

"I'll report this tomarrow," Naruto said picking up Ichigo's body and grabbing Ichigo by the back of his head and slamming the two together replacing the orange haired boy in his body, "tonight you need to fill this guy in on whats going on."

"Right Namakaze-san." Rukia said trying to force her self to her feet.

"Boy," Naruto said, "be a gentleman and help her."

"My name is Ichigo Kurisake," Ichigo said, "Not boy."

"Shut up Mango head." Naruto said shunpoing away.

"What the hell's his problem?" Ighigo wondered.

"Namakaze-san has a mato he tells all graduates from the Soul Acadamy," Rukia said, "'Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrads are lower then trash' he was assigned as my support if I couldn't defeat a Hallow so he feels like he's disappointed his teachers."

"What a wierd guy." Ichido comminted.

"Luntinent Naruto Namakaze is the co lutinent of the squad that handles exicutions and assasinations, every assignment he's had was a sucsess becouse he and his teammates worked as a unit he is also the adopted grand son of our head captain, he could kill you in a instint if he wished."

Ichigo sighed and helped Rukia into the house.

Miles away Naruto stood infront of the grave of Hiruzen Saurtobi.

"Hey old man third," Naruto muttered, "I wasn't fast there for the person I was acting back up for, instead I was for filling my own personal needs to see my own friends grave first and releas my seregent grandmother and godfather, I went against everything you and Kakashi sensei taught me about teamwork and look what happened, odds are she'll be exicuted for allowing her powers to be stolon, if only I could talk to Sui-Feng, I know if I could convince her Rukia might be spared and put on leave until her powers returned."

Just as he said that a portol opened and his captan stepped through.

"Captain." Naruto said in a monotone voice.

"Namakaze whats wrong with you?" she asked, "thats the first time since we've known eachother that you didn't call me 'Captain-chan'."

"I failed," Naruto said, "I was to act as support incase Rukia Kuchiki needed aid against a Hallow but I was too late getting there and her powers almost absorbed by a human."

"She'll have to be exicuted you know." Sui-Feng said standing next to him.

"Actually her powers are still there just dorment until the recover from the transaction that occured between her and a kid named Ichigo Kurisake," Naruto said, "Her powers should return in two months at the most by my estimation however most of the captains won't see it that way, and since you now know of this you need to tell Yama Objichan and try to void the exicution."

"What will you be doing?"

"Try to speed up Rukia's recovery, I have a theory but if it works ninja will walk the earth again," Naruto said his smile returning for a moment, "it'll be hell but its better than paper work acording to Ero Captain."

Sui-Feng giggled at the jab at her fellow captain before returning to her usual scowl.

"I'll do my best to void the exicution," the Chinese girl said, "if I can get Jushiro, Shunsui, Toshiro and Head Captain Yamamoto to listen most of the other captains should listen."

"Thank you Captain Sui-Feng." Naruto said.

"Just Sui-Feng when we're alone like this Naruto," she said using his first name, "Oh and by the way," she kicked the blonde boy in the face sprawling him out on the ground, "thats for the blood thing."

"Hehehe you know you liked it." Naruto teased.

"Even if I did," Sui-Feng said grabbing the blonde boy and pulling hix close to her face by the front of his uniform, "Don't start anything with me unless you intend to finish it," she smiles and kissed his cheek before tossing him back to the ground, "I'll send a Hell Buterfly with news as soon as I can." she said walikng over to the portol.

"Thanks Sui-Feng-chan." Naruto said smirking like a fox.

"See you soon Naruto-kun." she said leaving him stuned at the use of the word 'kun' at the end of his name.

"Women," he muttered after the portol closed, "can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em." he sighed before going the Urahara's convinent store.

"Yo Kisuke." Naruo called entering the shop. after Kisuke was exiled Naruto and Sasuke supplied him with shinigami items for him to sell to Soul Reapers in the World of the Living and he had need for his old friends survices now.

"Naruto Namakaze, " the light-blond with a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, geta's, and a bucket hat said stepping out on the back sitting down with a fan infront of his face, "Whatcha need my main man?"

"I need a Gigai." Naruto said.

"Alright," Kisuke said flicking his fan shut, "for you my old friend you never have to pay for anything you need from me."

Naruto smiled at the memories of a young Naruto running aroung the Soul Society pranking people with a nervous Kisuke and crafty Yoruichi Shihōin in tow.

"Thank you," Naruto said, "hows Mama doing?"

"She comes and goes as she pleases still," Kisuke said, "she stops by every now and than to see me and drink my milk."

"Perv." Naruto comminted.

"I ment this milk." the hat wearing blonde said holding up a carton of milk and swishing it and instently a black cat jumped through the window.

"Hey Mama." Naruto grinned as Kisuke pured the milk into a glass.

In a burst of smoke a nude dark-skinned woman with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair in a messy pony tail was sitting next to Kisuke holding the glass of milk in her slinder hand.

"Yo Foxy," Yoruichi said winking at him, "My eyes are up here you perv."

"I'm not a pervert," Naruto said pulling out his copy of Make Out Violence and hiding his blush behind it, "I'm just a man admiring a lovely woman and her amazing body, nice job by the way."

"Why thank you," the purple haired woman said accepting a large shirt from Kisuke and slipping it on, "So whats my favorite pranking partner doing here?"

"I was assigned as back up for Rukia Kuchiki." he said and told them the story.

"Two Gigai's coming up." Kisuke said pulling two bodies with out skin and concealing them into two small black spheres.

"I only need one." Naruto protested.

"I know you Naruto my man," Kisuke said putting the two spheres into a baggie and handing them to the blonde shinigami, "you'll never abandon your comrads so you'll be sticking close to Rukia and the Ichigo fella, so I'm mearly helping you keep an eye on her and this boy."

"I'm not Captain Stick up the Ass-san," Naruto said refering to Byakuya Kuchiki, "So if she falls for the mango haired idiot be my guest."

"If you say so Foxy." Yoruichi said finishing her milk.

"Shall I tell Sui-Feng-chan you say hello Kit-Cat?" Naruto asked.

"'Sui-Feng-chan', "Yoruichi comminted, "doth I see a relationship between my little bee and mama's little kit?"

"Mama needs to stay out of the foxs buisness." Naruto said blushing.

"There is," Yoruichi swooned falling into Kisuke's lap, "They grow up so fast Kisuke.

"They sure do." the blonde said smiling from behind his fan.

"Have you two gotten together yet?" Naruto asked.

"Oh every few months I let her drink my personal milk." Kisuke said.

Yuroichi smiled and licked the back of her hand like she would her paw if she were in her cat form.

"Meow." she purred.

"Bout damn time," Naruto laughed, "I want an inviet to the wedding you two."

"Only if you bring Mama's little bee to it." Yoruichi said winking at the blonde.

"Deal," Naruto said putting his book away and standing,"I'll try to stop by before I have to return to the Soul Society."

"Your always welcomed here my man." Kisuke said snapping his fan shut and grinning at Naruto who returned the grin and shunpoed away.

"It was nice to see him again." Yoruichi said sighing.

"True," Kisuke said, "Maybe we'll see Sasuke and Sui-Feng again someday."

"I hope so." she said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again i no own nothing**

Ch. 6

The next day Naruto showed up at Ichigo's house and gave Rukia her Gigai and the two Shinigami slipped into them. after that Rukia and Ichigo went to Karakura High School while Naruto went to the Urahara Shop to get more suplies. After visting and training with Yoruichi, Naruto went to the roof of the school where he saw Ichigo and Rukia and shunpoed in front of them.

"Yo." the blonde said.

"Nmakaze-sama."

"Rukia-san," Naruto said looking at the raven haired girl, "Call me Naruto already and leave off the damn 'sama' alright."

"Yes Narutro-sama." she said.

"Its a start." Naruto said.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked handing a juice box to Rukia who struggled to put the straw into the puch.

"Well for starters kid," Naruto said, "I talked to my captain last night in the cemitary and she's gonna try to get Rukia's possible exicution voided if it happens, I also talked to my old friends Hat and Kitty to get more suplies for after school."

"What happens after school?" Rukia asked.

"We start working on a way to speed up the recovery rate of your powers and also," Naruto smirked his fox like smile he got when he had a idea,"this rookie here needs training and since I'm the only one here with powers I have very little choice but to show the kid the ropes."

"Stop calling me a kid," Ichigo shouted, "Your younger then me so if anyone heres a kid you are!"

"I might look fifteen," Naruto said, "but I'm really 325 years old, so to me your a kid."

"Shut up you blonde midget." Ichigo shouted.

"Ohh a hight joke," Naruto mocked, "get some new material kid, I've had jabs at my highth since before I died."

"Whatever." Ichigo said.

"Meet me at Urahara Shop after school," Naruto said, "And try not to eat for the rest of the day." he added just as Rukia unwrapped a sandwich.

"Why Naruto-sama?" Rukia asked.

"You'll just puke it back up," Naruto added cheefuly pulling out his issue of Make Out Violence and waving to them, "later." he said and vanished in a burst of smoke.

"How'd he do that?" Ichigo asked in awe.

"Naruto-sama and Uchiha-sama were said to be ninja when they were alive," Rukia said packing up the uneated lunch and standing, "thats why they are lutinents in the Onmitsukidō."

"Whats that?" Ichigo asked.

"They specilize in assasination and silent killing," Rukia said befor sighing, "their captain, Sui-Feng, will be the one to exicute me if she can't void it before my powers return."

"And blondie's a lutinent in this assasination squad?" Ichigo said.

"Yes."

"Couldn't he over rule the exicution."

"No," Rukia said looking out the window of the class room, "exicution orders come from the central forty six the only one who can over rule them are either the head captain or the Soul King."

Neither said anything else for the rest of the day until they were outside Urahara shop. they waited an hour until Naruto shunpoed infront of them with a short Chinese woman with black hair, "a white haired boy the same hight as him, and a raven haired boy with red eyes with three commas around the erisis (A.N. when he died Sasuke kept his sharingan and it fully matured.).

"Yo." Naruto said.

"YOUR LATE YOU BLOND MIDGET BASTARD!" Ichigo yelled.

"Sorry," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head,"there was this cat who needed help getting its little girl out of a tree."

"Still don't buy that shit." Ichigo muttered.

"Sorry where are my manners," Naruto said, "kid, these are Captain Sui-Feng," the Chinese girl scowled at him, "Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, "The white haired boy nodded, "and my fellow lutenint of second squad Sasuke Uchiha." the red eyed boy grunted, "guys this mango haired idiots the one who Rukia transfered her powers to."

After Naruto's introduction Sui-Feng slammed her knee into Ichigo's abedomen knocking his shinigami form away from his body.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Ichigo yelled.

Naruto smiled and pointed at Rukia.

"Stab her," Naruto said, "her powers should leave you but still be dorment."

"So I won't have these powers anymore?" Ichigo asked.

"Well actually," Naruto, "your power is too great so I'm gonna teach you the way of the ninja so you can protect your own precius people."

Ichigo nodded and stock the overly large sword into Rukia and transfered her powers back to her leaving Ichigo half shinigami once again.

After that was done Sui-Feng once again kicked Ichigo into the wall.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He shouted.

"Lesson number one," Sui-Feng said. flipping one of her braids over her shoulder bafore charging at Ichigo again and kicking his face into the ground, "DODGE!" she shouted.

"Have fun Sui-chan,"' Naruto called from the side lines as Tōshirō and Sasuke held up Sui-Feng fan banners, "don't hold back or he'll never learn."

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo shouted before Sui-Feng punched him in the chest and knocking him into the wall.

"Now for you," Naruto said to Rukia, "we need to rebuild your reserves back to where they were at the least."

"Is that why Captain Hitsugaya and Lutinint Uchiha are here for?" Rukia asked.

"No they're here to take the day sheft on Hallow patrol while I work with you on building your reserves back up." Naruto said.

"Have fun Dobe." Sasuke said sunpoing away.

"See you at sunset Namakaze." Tōshirō said and followed the raven haired boy.

"How do we build up my reservs again?" Rukia asked just as Ichigo flew over them.

"Try not to knock him over her Sui-chan," Naruto called to the captain tossing the orange haired teen back to his captain, "step one Rukia," Naruto siad punching a tree and catcching a leaf, "make this leaf float in the palm of your hand using only your richuaru."

"Thats not possibe." Ichigo shouted from where Sui-Feng had kicked him.

"Focus on your own training kid," Naruto said as Sui-Feng kicked the orange haired boy into the air and shunpoed above him and round house kicked him back into the Earth's crust, "observe young one." Naruto said to Rukia and focusing his richuaru into the palm of his hand and the leaf began to hover above his open hand."

Rukia sat in awe at the leaf in the blonde lutenints hand.

"Now your turn," Naruto said handing the leaf to her, "just focus your richuaru into your palm, but not too much or your loose control and not too little or you'll get no where."

"Right." Rukia said and staired at the leaf focusing as much richuaru into her palm as she could.

After six hours Kisuke and Yoruichi came out of the shop.

"Yo." he said making the four people in his yard look at them.

"I thought you'd like some tea and to take a break." Yoruichi said holding up six cups and a tea kettle.

"Mama!" Sui-Feng shouted rushing forward to hug the older woman only to catch open air.

"Still slow I see," Yoruichi said hugging the Chinese girl from behind, "my Lil Bee."

"Meanie." Naruto said pouring him and Rukia some tea.

"Don't talk to Mama that way Foxy-kun," Yoruichi said pouring her own cup, "or I'll tell Lil Bee what those books you and Draggy-kun read really are." (AN Draggy-kun is Sasuke.)

"I repeat," Naruto muttered, "meanie."

"Are you really their mother?" Ichigo panted.

"In away since Foxy-kun's and Draggy-kun's came to the Soul Society as orphans and Sui-Feng was my lutenint when I was captain of the second squad and head of the Onmitsukido." Yoruichi said drinking her tea.

"My real mother became a Hallow after she died and my father never made it to the Soul Society." Naruto said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Well Rukia already told you I was a ninja when I was alive," Naruto said, "and my father was the Hokage when I was born and used the Shinigami Summoning jutsu to seal a deamon inside a baby inorder to save the village," Naruto sighed,"I was that baby and my Zampakto was the deamon, when I died she became my Zampakto."

"Your own father sealed a deamon inside of you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Naruto laughed,"the old man thought I'd be hailed as a hero instead I was seen as the deamon by everyone except my friends and precius people."

"Whoa," Ichigo said, "and I thought losing my mom was rough."

"Oh I met your mom kid," Naruto said finishing his tea and pulling out his book, "She runs a nice clinic in the middle class section of the Soul Society for the kids, some times shinigami go the her after they see Captan Urahara in Squad Four Barricks."

"So she's in this Soul Society place?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep." Naruto said turning a page in his book.

"And you knew about this?"

"Correct again," Naruto said,"Wow I didn't think that position was possible."

"Looks like we got somthing new to try Yuroichi." Kisuke said looking over Naruto's shoulder at the dirty book and blushing behind his fan.

"Just warn me first Kisuke." the dark skinned woman said pouring another cup of tea for her and Sui-Feng.

"hohoho." Naruto said jabbing Kisuke in the ribs, "been making Mama Kitty purr resently eh?"

"All night long." Yuroichi said from behind her drink.

"Moving on from Mama and Urahara's sexual activities." Sui-Feng said.

"Right," Yuroichi said looking at the Chinese girl, "So hows Foxy inbetween the sheets?" she asked making Sui-Feng cough on her tea and Naruto entire face turn red from behind his book.

"W-We haven't." Sui-Feng stuttered.

"So far Kitty-chan," Naruto said ,"She's kissed my cheek and I tasted her blood."

Yuroichi looked at the blonde shinigami before bowing to him.

"Master," she said, "that is truly very appealing"

"Actually," Naruto said looking away from his book, "Sui-chan rather enjoyed it and warned me to not start somthing unless I planned to finish it later."

"Naruto!" Sui-Feng shouted blushing like a tomato.

"Lil Bee," Yuroichi said jabbing her in the ribs, "who knew you were such a little suductive captain."

"I'm gonna buary you in paper work for that Namakaze." Sui-Feng vowed.

"As you wish." Naruto said making Yuroichi and Kisuke chuckle.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Have you read any of the Make Out series books I've giving you?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"Here." Naruto said pulling out his copy of Make Out Paradise and opening it to the page he had marked.

Sui-Feng took the book and read the marked passage.

_"As you wish." was all Takashi ever said. what Yuki failed to see was that what he ment was that "I love you."_

Sui-Feng looked over at Naruto who was still reading reading his own book while Rukia looked over teh captains shoulder to read the passage herself

"Aww." Yuroichi said, "Lil Bee finally figured out what Foxy ment all these centuries."

"Hn," Ichigo muttered, "mushy stuff."

"Shut it Ichigo." Rukia said smaking him.

Sui-Feng's response to the situatin was filled with emothion and power. She kicked Naruto in the face while he was reading knocking him into the wall.

"Ow." he said landing on his head.

"You blonde haired IDIOT!" Sui-Feng said marching over to him.

"Fifty ryo says she kills the lutenint." Rukia said picking up the discarded book Sui-Feng dropped when she kicked Naruto.

"I'll take that bet," Kisuke said grabbing Naruto's other book, "I find that the way Naruto confessed but it took this long for Sui-Feng this long to realise is kinda romantic."

"They grow up so fast." Yuroichi swooned falling into the blonde mans lap.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU LOVED ME FROM BACK WHEN I WAS A LUTENINT AND YOU WERE SHUNSU'S STUDENT!" Sui-Feng screeched at him

"Uhh I think I hear my mother calling." Naruto said.

"No I'm not." Yuroichi said from her lovers lap.

"I DON"T KNOW WHITHER TO RE-KILL YOU OR!"She continued by grabbing Naruto by his orange button down shirt and pulling him into an amature kiss, "Kiss you." she finished before shunpoing away.

It took all of two minutes before Kisuke coughed and held out his hand to Rukia.

"My fifty ryo please." he said smiling from behind his fan.

the pitiqe raven haired girl frowned handing him the money while Yuroichi got up from Kisuke's lap and went over to Naruto.

"You alright Foxy?" she asked squating down to where Naruto was laying.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked.

"You my friend," Kisuke said from where he was sitting counting his winnings, "just experienced your first mood swing."

"Not helping babe," Yuroichi said,"my advise is to go to her and talk things out."

"And if that fails?" Naruto asked.

"Grovol like the fox you are." Kisuke said, "and by the way that blood thing you did, dose it work?"

"It froze her long enough for me to get away."

"Exilent." the hat wearing blonde said smiling.

"Training done for today," Naruto said sitting up, "be here tomarrow after school." he said shunpoing after Sui-Feng.

Naruto found Sui-Feng in a park a few blocks away from the shop.

"Captain." Naruto said.

"What did I tell you to call me when we were alone Naruto-kun?" the Chinese girl asked.

"Sui-Chan," Naruto asid closing his eyes, "What do you feel for me, I confesed to you already and when you finaly see how I feel you kick my ass, kiss me and run off."

"What do you want from me Naruto?" Sui-Feng asked, "I never felt like this before about anyone and it scares me." Naruto was a little surprised at his captain and long time friend who as always seemed fearles and feirce in any battle they've been in. For her to admit she was scared unsettled him.

"I'm scared too Sui-chan," Naruto said shovving his hands into his baggy jeans, "I once thought I loved my teammate Sakura Haruno but as the centuries passed I saw that it was just a school-boy crush, but when I'm with you I feel as invensible as everyone makes me out to be, when I'm away from you, I feel like I couldn't do the simplist Kido spell without ending up like Renji and not having eyebrows after I finished," Sui-Feng giggled at the discription he used, "but I've never been one to hide my feelings about somthing importent as this."

Sui-Feng turned to face the blonde lutinent and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Can I ask you somthing?" she asked.

"You already did but I'll permit you to ask another." Naruto smirked at her while she rolled her eyes at his joke.

"If we do this," she said stepping closer to him until she was looking up at him with her peircing gaze, "promise that no matter what you won't ever leave me like Mama did."

Naruto smiled knowing that if he had to follow in thier serigent mother's foot steps he'd take Sui-Feng with him or at least say good-bye first.

"As you wish." Naruto said.

"Are you promising me?" Sui-Feng asked wrapping her arms around his neck, "or are you saying you love me again."

"Its a little bit of both." Naruto said returning the embrace.

"Good." she whisperd pressing her lips to his in a much better kiss then their previous first kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing, I just write for fun not prophet**

Ch.7

The days passed and Rukia had moved from the leaf to tree-walking while Ichigo was still on lesson one.

"Come on Kurisake, "Sui-Feng shouted using Suzumebach to try to cut up his arms, "freaking dodge me and reclaim your sword damn it!"

"C'mon Ichigo!" Oriheme shouted from the side lines. after Uriyu and Ichigo had a contest to see who could kill more Hallows (by the way Naruto and Sui-Feng won by using team work, suck it Uriyu) her own powers manafested and was training with Yuroichi to use tham as well as varius martal art forms the dark skinned formor captain knew.

"Focus on your own training Orahime." Yuroichi said flicking the girl on the head and holding up a pebble for her to try and snatch again.

"Right Yuroichi-sama." the orange haired girl said trying to grab it again and failing as Yuroichi closed her hand again.

"'Yuroichi-sama'," Yuroichi mutterd placing her free hand on her chin in thought, "I rather like the sound of that, from now on all must refer to me as 'sama'."

"No." Naruto and Sui-Feng said.

"Like hell I will." Ichigo said climbing out of a crater he made from being kicked by Sui-Feng.

"Yes Yuroichi-sama." Rukia said bowing formoly after falling after making it a quarter up the tree before falling.

"Can I call you Kitty-sama?" Kisuke asked from the pourch.

"Only you babe." Yuroichi said.

"Kurisake!" a voice yelled

"Here we go." Naruto muttered.

Uriyu came into the shops backyard where they were training and drew his bow out of Quincy energy stuff (IDK what its called but yeah.).

"Fight me Kurisaki." Uriyu declared.

"Whoa Quincy dude," Naruto said standing up, "Why you wanna fight the mango haired wonder for?"

"He's a soul reaper," Uriyu said pushing his glasses up his nose, "I'm a Quincy we are enemies by nature."

"Well Uriyu," Naruto said crossing his arms behind his head, "I'm a soul reaper so's Sui-Feng and Rukia once her powers are back to 100% and guess what."

"Don't care soul reaper." Uriyu said drawing his bow string back.

"I made friends out of enemies when I was alive," Naruto smiled, "I was a ninja like Ichigo's training to be and they were from a former ninja village and I was freah out of the acadamy on my first 'A' Rank mission, During a training period I became friends with this girl who was beaten just for having a blood line. Weeks later I was fighting this masked ninja whae I smashed her mask when I thought she killed my best friend, and you know what I saw under that mask?"

"Don't care." Uriyu said even though he was intriged by the story this soul reaper was telling him.

"I saw that girl I met in that medow I was training in," the blonde said, "after I asked why she worked with a man like Zabuza for she said it was becouse he was precius to her, after she died taking a assasination jutsu to the chest by my sensei, Zabuza turned on his employer and killed hundreds of his men with just a knife between his teeth."

"Inbetween his teeth?" Ichigo asked taking a break to listen to the story.

"I had paralyzed his arms in my frenzy," Naruto grinned, "as he lay dieing next to Haku he only talked about how Haku was always by his side and how in the end he was happy to be next to her. That was the first and last time in my knowladge it snowed in the land of waves."

"Snow?" Rukia asked.

"When a mist ninja dies it snows when they go to heaven," Naruto said, "only after learning what really happens I guess its it snows when a shinigami taked them to the soul society."

"What dose that story have to do with anything?" Uriyu asked annoyed.

Naruto sighed and smacked the Quincy.

"Don't you get it Uriyu," Naruto said, "enimies today can be friends tommarow."

"Hn." Uriyu said standing up and brushing himself off.

"Alright I guess you'll learn this the hard way," Naruto said, "Time-in."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow when Sui-Feng kicked him in the head again and Rukia sighed before getting back to tree walking.

That evening when Rukia and Ichigo went back to Ichigo's house Naruto lay on the roof of a random house against Sui-Fengs knees as a pillow. Both were in their shinigami forms watching for hollows.

"Did that really happen?" Shu-Feng asked from her place behind him playing with one of his blonde locks.

"What, that story i told Uriyu?" Naruto asked, "yeah, I conseder Zabuza and Haku my first friends after that mission, Haku tought me that fightings pointless with out someone precious to protect."

"What did you want to protect when you became a shinigami?" she asked.

"At first it was Ero-Captain and Nanao-ame," Naruto said, "then the years past and it extinded to Jushiro-sama, Yama Objichan, Mama Yuroichi, Kisuke, Tōshirō, Teme and you." Naruto sighed and leaned back and looked her in the eyes, " I'd die befor any of them but for you I'd live for just to come back and see you smile." he added with a grin.

"Corny." Sui-Feng muttered kissing his brow.

"And thats why guys ain't romantic," naruto said, "cause when we try its either corny as hell or we end up getting teased by our buds about it later."

"Selfesteam getting deminished by Uchiha and Tōshirō?" she asked.

"Kisuke was at it too but he stopped when Mama said she'd stop sleeping with him if he teased her little kit."

"Sounds like she won that round."

"Sui-chan," Naruto said, "the guy always lets the girl win becouse we know that you'll hurt us trmendusly if we actuallt try to win."

"Did Kisuke teach you that?" Sui-Feng asked.

"Nah," Naruto said, "My friend Shikamaru taught me that, said thats why he dosn't even try in his fights with Temari."

"Shikamaru sounds like a smart man." Sui-Feng comminted.

"He has an IQ of over 200 so yeah he is kinda smart," Naruto smiled, "graduated from the acadamy in half a year and now he's in squad one under Yama Objichan's thumb."

"Why is that funny?"

"Cause genius he may be self motivated he is not," Naruto laughed at Sui-Feng's confused look, "the Nara's are known for two things, being very smart and lazy as hell, I had to bribe Shikamaru with Shogi games just to get him to go on the missions we were assigned together."

"Sound like they don't get very far with their ninja career." Sui-Feng said.

"Actually Shikamaru was the first out of our year to get promoted to chuunin when we took the exam our first year out of the acadamy." Naruto said.

"Surprise." Sui-Feng said closing her eyes.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "during the exam we were envaded by Orochimaru, a rouge ninja from our village who killed the third Hokage, during the invation Sakura, Shikamaru and I went to back up Sasuke who went after Gaara, Shikamaru took on thirty sound ninja and won with close to no chakra and his shadow."

"He did that?" Sui-Feng asked.

"Just to help his comrads," Naruto said, "A Nara may be lazy but when his comrads are in dange they'll go to Hell and back again just to help them."

"True worriers these Nara's are." She comminted.

"Yeah," Naruto mutterd just as a Hallow came out of the sky, "time to go to work." he said standing up and cracking his neck.

Sui-Feng nodded before they shunpoed to the area.

"**Howl and Rage the Four Cold Chaotic Winds: Kyubiko-oni!" Naruto shouted drawing a released** Kyubiko-oni. its nine ribbons fanned out in the breeze.

"**Sting all Enemies to Death: Suzumebach!" **(Hornet) Sui-Feng said grasping her Zampakto in her right hand and a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Suì-Fēng's middle finger.

"**Minamikaze: Fokkusu Akuma saikuron!**" Naruto shouted sending a cyclone out of the tip of his crimson katana knocking the Hallow back into the wall.

Sui-Feng began to use her hakuda movements to sting their foe.

"**Nigeki Kessatsu!" **(Death in two stabs) Sui-Feng said stabbing at the hallow twice in the same place but the Hallow grabbed her and threw her into Naruto before she could sting it a second time.

"Damn," Naruto said, ""**Hado No. 31: Shakkaho!**" he bellowed sending a burst of red energy out of his palm at the rough spirt disorinating it.

"**Hado No. 73 Soren Sokatsui!" **Sui-Feng said fireing two shots of blue fire out of her palms.

The hallow roared and fired a cero at the two shinigami.

"Damn it," Naruto said, "Sui-chan I need you to distract so i can use a new Hado I've been working on."

"How long have you been working on theis one?" she asked.

"About five seconds."

"HELL NO!" Sui-Feng shouted at her blonde lover, "I WILL NOT LET YOU REKILL YOUR SELF TO TRY OUT ONE OF YOUR CRAZY IDES!"

"Got any better ideas Sui-chan?" Naruto asked he holding his hand out to the side, "I just need two minutes to calculate this and if it works then you can chew me out later."

"If this works I'm gonna kiss you first then kick your ass." She corrected charging the Hallow while the blonde shinigami charged his richuaru into his palm

_Alright its just like the Rasengan, _hr thought to himself forming the familure sphere in his hand, _only with a little bit of Kyubiko-oni's_. he closed his eyes and felt the wind whistle inside the sphere as he charged his new creation.

"Sui-chan move!" He shouted when it was done and Sui-Feng shunpoed behind him, "**Hado No.103: Rasen-Shuraken!**" he shouted tossing the large shuraken shaped spell at the hallow slicing it in half before the sphere exploded and began cutting to two halves into smaller halves.

"Well," Naruto panted collpsing onto the ground, "that worked better then I thought."

True to her word after she helped him to his feet Sui-Feng kissed him before lifting her knee into his sternem.

"I guess I deserve that." Naruto grunted out.

"would you rather I yell at you all the time?" she smiled playfuly.

"I refuse to answer that question due to no matter how I answer I'll get in trouble."

"Good boy," she said as the sun began to rise and Sasuke and Toshiro arrived.

"What we miss?" Sasuke asked.

"My greatest idea in Kido spells since the Rasengan," Naruto said pointing at the shreded remains of the Hallow, "Rasen-Shuraken."

"What the hell did you do?" Toshiro asked.

"I fired a wind filled Kido spell ad hoped for the best." Naruto grinned.

"Only you would try somthing like that," Sui-Feng said, "Why do I put up with you?"

"Becouse I'm sexy, crafty and can forfil your deepest fantasies." Naruto grinned.

"Two outta three aint bad." Sui-Feng muttered.

"Which two?" Naruto asked reaching inside his shinigami uniform and grabbing his Make-Out Tactics book and opening it to the begining. thank Kami Jeriya kept on writing them in the Soul Society.

"We'll clean this up," Sasuke said, "You two go flirt somewhere else before Hytsugiya and I loose our breakfast."

"Sasuke." Toshiro said.

"Yeah."

"They left after he asked which two." Toshiro said and Sasuek looked at where his best friend and captain had been standing.

"Those cheeky bastards." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto and Sui-Fenf appeared inside the room they shared at Kisuke's shop.

"So which two were I right about?" Naruto asked.

"The ones about you being crafty and sexy." she said popping into her Gigai and grabbing some clothes to change behind the changing stand Yuroichi set up for her.

"I already knew those,"Naruto said popping into his own Gigai and pulling his orange sweater off, "but are you saying you don't have any fantasies?"

"I never said that," Sui-Feng said comming out in a large shirt and no bottoms.

"Oh ho so Sui-chan has fantasies about a certin fox like lutenint eh?"

"Never said they involved you." Sui-Feng teased slidding under the covers of the futon.

"Ow you wound me." Naruto said colapsing next to her ontop of the covers.

"Poor Foxy." the Chinese girl said pulling the covers over them and snuggling up into his warm body.  
"Love you Sui-chan.

"Love you too Naruto-kun." she said as the fell asleep.


End file.
